Rise of Darkness
by sirencirce
Summary: Pitch is back and forming an army. The Guardians have a new ally, but why does she seem so familiar to Jack...


Prologue

My first Rise of the Guardians fic. I know that this probably has been done before, but here is me taking a shot at it. Please be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Note: _Memories_

* * *

_"...and that is why there is a Man in the Moon." _

_"Woah...do you think he can see us all the way down here, Father?"_

_ "Really, John, you need to stop filling Jackson's head with all that nonsense. I'm going to have a hard enough time to get him to bed as it is." _

_"But Sarah, a child needs their imagination tickled every so often," John responded to his wife sitting by the small fireplace with a swollen belly. It would be any day now that they could expect their second child to come into the world. _

_"Yes, I just wish you would save the most fantastical stories for an earlier hour. Jackson gets over-excited and cannot sleep." _

_"I really do not think the stories are to blame for his...spiritedness. I think that God has blessed us with the most exuberant young man. No amount of bedtime stories is going to change that. Isn't that right, Jackson?" _

_"That's right!" The young boy smiled with grin, showing a missing right front tooth. _

_"Regardless, I know someone who lost a tooth today and the Tooth Fairy will not come calling unless a certain little boy is in bed...asleep." At that, said little boy jumped up and practically ran out of the room. _

_"Jackson Nathaniel Overland, do not run in the house and make sure to wash your face," Sarah Overland called after the boy, knowing it was in vain. She stood and stretched her back. _

_"I swear, I do not know what I am going to do with that boy." _

_"Love him, Sarah. Jackson is going to be something special, I can feel it." _

_"He already is, John. He is special because he is my son, and I cannot love him more. Now let's check and make sure he is ready for the Tooth Fairy." _

_"Okay, Jack, we are coming in to check on you and you better be in bed. Do you hear me, Jack?"_

* * *

"Jack?"

"Ah," Jack yelled as he fell from his perch in the tree where he had been napping.

"Jack, are you okay?" Toothiana fluttered over him, with worry written on her face.

"Yeah, I'm good, just a little startled. Warn a guy next time, will ya?" Jack's words were laced with humor and a slight chuckle. "And it was such a good dream too."

"Sorry, I was just flying over and happened to see you. I was a little surprised because winter isn't supposed to come for another couple of weeks." Tooth received a sly grin in response.

"Jack, you better not be planning any pranks…"

"Nah, I'm being good. I'm just starting the pre-winter frost. I'm responsible for that too, you know. I'm also trying to get a little ahead on freezing the lake, just a thin coat of ice for now. But, I'll be gone come morning. Just waiting for sunrise, which seems a little behind…"

"Now that you mention it, it does seem rather odd…"

* * *

"Nyx, what are you doing?" Aurora's golden blonde hair hung down in her face as she was pushed to the clouds.

"What I should have done years ago: putting you in your place," the spirit of the night spat in her twin's face. Her dark blue eyes glittered with hatred.

"But I don't understand, we are sisters. Why?" Tears welled up in Aurora's hazel eyes.

"Because it is time that darkness reigns."

"Nyx, have you seen Aurora. Your sister is late and that's not like her," a voice interrupted.

"Starlight! Run," Aurora called out in warning.

"Aurora? Nyx, what is going on?"

"My dear Starlight, I'm standing up for our kind," Nyx stated cryptically.

"Standing up for our kind? What are you talking about? I don't know what you're planning, but you better stop this nonsense now. The sun should have come up twenty minutes ago." Nyx grabbed Aurora by the hair and practically dragged her toward Starlight.

"What I mean is that I'm tired of the darkness being just a short part of the day. I'm tired of having to play second fiddle to my sister. I'm tired of being forgotten like most of the legends. I want it to be like it was, when the Romans worshipped me like a god. I want to be believed in. Pitch and I have a plan -"

"Pitch! As in Pitch Black? I seem to recall that it was only a couple of years ago that he tried to pull and a stunt like this and failed miserably. What makes you think that he will succeed this time? Why would you even listen to anything that he has to say? How do you know he will not betray you? Are you truly thinking this through, Nyx? We do not know what kind of chaos this will bring."

"Pitch and I love each other. He would not betray me. We are forming an army, an army that will take over in the darkness and we will be believed in...and we will get revenge on the Guardians. Either you are with me or against me on this, Starlight. We would make a great team in this. We already work together every night. Say you will join us." Aurora calls out in pain as her sister tugs on her hair violently.

"No, Nyx, this is a mistake. Now, let Aurora go and forget this nonsense. This will not end well. Please, let's forget this ever happened," Starlight pleaded as she tried to reach out to Aurora to get her out of the grip of the night.

"NO! I told you that if you are not with me, then you are against me!" With a yell, Nyx struck Starlight and she fell from the night sky toward the Earth.

* * *

"Yeah, it seems that my dreams are flashes of memories here and there, not always, but tonight it was," Jack was still in conversation with Toothiana.

"Well, if you ever need to get a better look into your memory, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, I know, but I kinda like it this way. Not so overwhelming….hey do you hear something?" Jack looked around to see if there was any disturbance, Tooth following suit.

"I don't hear anything, but something doesn't feel right."

"Look, a falling star," Jack exclaimed while pointing at the sky.

"Yes, and it is headed right for us, hit the deck!" Tooth grabbed Jack and pulled him to the ground as the falling star zoomed over their heads and into the slightly frozen lake behind them. However, as the figure approached…

"That's no star, that's a person. We have to save them!" However, as Jack approached the lake he hesitated. He drowned in that lake.

"Jack, you have to go in after them. I can't, I'll freeze," Tooth practically begged with her expressive violet eyes. He knew he would have to go in and he stilled himself before diving in. He tried not to think about anything but getting to the figure slowly sinking into the dark, cold depths of the lake. What seemed like an eternity was in reality only a couple of minutes before Jack surfaced holding the delicate body of a young woman. She was still unconscious and Jack began to panic as he came out of the water.

"Tooth, what are we going to do. We have to save her. She's going to freeze to death if we don't get help now." Before Tooth could respond, Jack took off in the direction of the North Pole. If Jack would have let her explain, she would have told him that the young, beautiful woman he held in his arms was not likely to freeze to death...as she was the Wishing Star, and a spirit much like them. All she could do was follow Jack and hope he made it to the Pole without freaking out.

* * *

If anyone is interested, I will continue. Please review.


End file.
